


I Get Misty, Just Holding Your Hand

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, TPCY2020, adorable jongdae and kyungsoo duo, bottom chanyeol ofc, chanyeol is too kind in this, jazz musicians, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol serves drinks in a bar where Baekhyun's a jazz singer, and he falls head over heels the moment he lays eyes on him- how could he not?Chanyeol can't stay away when he sees a silver star but Baekhyun only lives to fulfill his dreams.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	I Get Misty, Just Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Tender PCY 2021
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun ; Kyungsoo/Kai
> 
> Prompt: #TPCY16
> 
> "Chanyeol is a bartender who has a not-so-tiny crush on the jazz singer who always comes to perform at the bar."

_Tell them how you saw him first._

Chanyeol doesn’t take his eyes of him even if his hands are busy doing something else.

“You seem distracted?” His bar-mate and possibly the best drinker out of his group of friends, Sehun commented off-handedly, eyes following the taller’s own to where there was an ethereal silver haired man on the stage, a slender choker around his neck and hand adorned with elegant rings.

But it was his _voice_ that had captivated the hearts of the audience lulling them softly as they busied over their drinks.

“Um...” The answer was, _always_.

Chanyeol was always distracted when he was close, when he watched those pretty lashes flutter against his cheeks and those slim fingers circulate around the mic, capturing the people with soft soothing notes, tuned to perfection and the way his body moved to the rhythm.

Chanyeol tuned back into the singing, drowning out all else. How could he not when _he_ had been his dream man since he had set foot into the place, since he had opened his mouth and sung those enticing words- his famous rendition of Billie Holiday’s ‘My Man’.

He pushed through the final few patrons still lingering under the soft lights of the bar, slurring their words but still pining for their final drinks.

It had been a frosty winter’s evening, and the bar had been particularly heaving all day- people desperate to get in from the cold and fill their bodies with warming alcohol and the entertainment the bar was often renowned for. A young girl had started the night singing some soulful ballads, voice soft and sweet, emotion packed into every syllable and Chanyeol was sure she was the best singer they had for a long while.

But he knew he would have been lying.

The best singer was the one who was up there right now, crooning out the soft words of Ella Fitzgerald against the sharp clink of the piano keys and tender violin, stretching out against subtle whispers of the enamoured audience. Why would they not be- he was the prettiest under the sharp light of the stage, eyes flittering across the audience, sometimes catching Chanyeol’s where a soft smile would grace his lips.

Letting himself sink into the music and the chatter of the people remaining, he had got to work cleaning the bar down, shooing away the drunkards who were loitering for more, reminding them that they could come back tomorrow when the bar re-opened.

He had sighed tiredly, rubbing the oil-slicked cloth that he used to gloss the bar against his brow accidentally- that was it. He was done for the day- between feeling unexpectedly unwell and his full shift at the bar he had been ready to go home without another word.

That was until very soft fingers tapped his arm, snapping him out of his daze of self-pity; “Hey, are you still serving?”

_There he was._

Soft cheeks and slender jaw, bright eyes and dark mop of hair- an other-worldly beauty that only needed wings to prove he was an angel. He was a heaven sent burst of soft pastel watercolour into Chanyeol’s dreary life, he was the spatter of aureolin into the taller’s beige world.

“Yeah, sorry. I can make you something?” Chanyeol had managed out, the pink dusting his cheeks must have been so irretrievably obvious because the smaller man had simply smiled behind the palm of his hand and there, Chanyeol only blushed harder.

 _Those eyes_.

They disappeared into small creases, crescents with the curls of laugh lines clear against the youthful skin. There was nothing he wouldn’t do just to fall a little deeper and a little further into them every time he caught a glimpse. A sparkle of grey-blue, dotted out against the creamy soft skin of his face, and in contrast to the little spatter of dark moles flitting across his nose and lip, beauty on beauty- a flawless work of art in the way he was sculpted that Chanyeol almost had to pinch himself to remind him to speak.

“Yes, please. I would like that.” The other man perched himself on the barstool, humming quietly a tune Chanyeol didn’t quite recognise but all the same enjoyed if it was that beauty who was humming it.

“A-anything particular?” Chanyeol stuttered out, wishing to bury his face into his hands and disappear because the other man was looking at him so inquisitively.

He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, lips pursed into a plush pout “Why don’t you surprise me, Chanyeol?”

_He knew his name. Oh my god._

“U-um... yes. I can do that” He focused on his shaking hands, pulling out the bottles of liquor he needed with pure ease, having done this day-to-day for three years now. He mixed the vodka, grenadine and orange juice with expert precision, swirling lightly to get the colours to blend with an ombre effect before placing the drink down in front of the smaller man.

“Tequila Sunrise” He smiled meekly, instantly second guessing his drink of choice for the smaller man as the other quirked his eyebrow in surprise and wrapped those pretty pink lips around the straw, sipping lightly.

“Oh!” Baekhyun smiled “Wow, this is...actually really nice. Sweet, with a hint of tang from the orange juice.” His soft smile turned sly “Although, out of curiosity, why did you make me a cocktail when you had the option of all the drinks available?”

Chanyeol floundered, mouth gaping for a second “B-because you’re pretty? N-not in a bad way! You’re beautiful- I didn’t know what you might like.”

What was he saying? He should probably just disappear from the face of the earth.

Instead of the expected reaction of annoyance and a drink thrown in his face, Baekhyun simply laughed out loud “You’re really cute. But for future reference, I like scotch. And some whiskeys-”

Chanyeol’s face morphed from surprise to being sullen at those words. Of course he had insulted the person who he had only dreamed about being able to kiss and hold since he had laid eyes on him.

Great start.

“And now, I also like this cocktail” the smaller man chuckled, tilting his head to take in Chanyeol’s soft brown eyes which had widened slightly and the parted lips, his ruffled brown hair curling slightly against his forehead and the splash of pink against his cheeks which never seemed to leave.

“Thank you” Chanyeol bit his lip, bashful. He could receive a million compliments or insults a day, but the small singer’s words had lit a sparkler in his chest.

“It’s okay” Baekhyun stood up, shrugging his coat and fishing out a few notes “Should this be okay?”

“N-no! You don’t have to pay, it’s on the house” Chanyeol let his dimpled smile show, heart beating erratically fast and not caring how late it was into the night, simply revelling in the fact he had spent the past half-hour speaking to the man of his dreams.

“Well, that’s very kind of you.” Baekhyun turned around to walk away, pausing for a beat on his third step “I’m Baekhyun by the way, the jazz singer from earlier”

“I know.” Chanyeol responded instantly, quickly ducking away to tidy up before Baekhyun could make a further teasing remark. What he failed to notice was the look of utter fondness slip across Baekhyun’s features, soft and tender for a moment as he glanced at the taller man hurrying to tidy up.

He sighed softly “I’ll be going. Thank you again”

Chanyeol only nodded and waved back to save from embarrassing himself again.

The next time Baekhyun appeared in the bar, it was still early. He had arrived with two other males and Chanyeol had only sent him a friendly smile, too afraid to intervene. He simply kept his head down and focused on prepping the liquor and drinks for the night ahead.

“Jongdae, you can’t bring all that in by yourself don’t be silly!” He heard an unfamiliar voice call out, a small doe-eyed boy with clipped hair and heart lips poking his head around the door to glance around “Either you’ll damage yourself or the precious equipment and Baekhyun will kill you”

Ah, _Baekhyun_. The smaller singer had waltzed into the bar behind Chanyeol’s own manager, chattering away as eloquently as he had done when Chanyeol had seen him last and disappeared into his manager’s office.

“Hey, you!” The small doe-eyed man called out, beckoning Chanyeol out of his day-dream about the prettiest man “Do you think you could help us? We just need to carry some equipment in and honestly my _friend_ here, is an idiot and didn’t think things through”

Another sheepish face pressed around the door of the bar, cheshire-cat grin spreading wide and cheek bones lifting “Hi, sorry- we’re just Baekhyun’s friends- you know the jazz singer?”

 _I know_ , Chanyeol wanted to retort but instead he rolled his eyes lightly and stepped out from behind the bar.

“Of course, what needs carrying?” He smiled slightly, to alleviate his own nerves if anything from being in front of people Baekhyun considered close enough to help with his music.

“Just some instruments, some speakers and such. Oh and a piano- Baekhyun’s own, he asked to bring it today because he’s playing some of his own music too.” The doe-eyed man explained, walking back out to a van that was parked there, his other friend following.

The man with the adorable smile turned around “I’m Jongdae by the way, that grumpy man is Kyungsoo- he means well but he likes things organised.”

“Like normal people” Kyungsoo shot back, but his own lips were curling up in a tell-tale smile. It was sweet; they really seemed to care for each other.

“Right, big boy, you can carry in the speakers?” Kyungsoo nodded to Chanyeol who only returned a soft smile, hoisting one of the speakers into his arms, the huge piece of equipment nearly obscuring his vision entirely.

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Do you need any help to-” The beautiful voice that cropped up in his dreams let out a soft yelp followed by a thump of his body hitting the floor which Chanyeol couldn’t see, only feeling the impact of Baekhyun’s smaller, speedier body against his own.

He was putting the speaker down before he could even blink, scrambling next to a dazed Baekhyun on the floor.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry- I didn’t see you- over the speaker and I was trying to h-help- I didn-”

Baekhyun giggled, sitting up and patting Chanyeol’s worried face lightly “Calm down... Chanyeol right? I’m not broken, I just didn’t expect a walking speaker to bump into me”

“Really, I am so sorry” Chanyeol managed out, wide eyes busy searching Baekhyun’s arms for any scratches but the older man shook him off.

“And _really_ , it’s okay Chanyeol.” He smiled standing up and dusting himself off, ignoring his ogling friends “But if you really feel so bad, how about you fix me up another drink- I could really use one before I go on stage today”

“Of course! Anything” Chanyeol grinned nervously, awkwardly picking up the speaker again and almost sprinting back into the cosy lounge of the bar. He chose to zone out the hushed whispers of the other two and Baekhyun waving them off noisily.

He pretended like his heart wasn’t hammering stupidly hard from the encounter with the smaller male. Or that it didn’t hurt when Baekhyun said he was just ‘a guy he’d spoken to a while back’.

Why wouldn’t he be ‘just a guy’- Baekhyun was special to him, but that didn’t mean the smaller man felt the same way.

After hoisting the speakers onto the stage, Chanyeol returned dutifully to cleaning and tidying the bar area for the customers who liked to come in once the sets started. It was a Friday night, the busiest night of the week for them and he would, without a doubt, be swept off his feet with people desperate for some sweet release from the turmoil that the working week brought.

He was just about done wiping down the bar for the fifth time, when familiar slender fingers tapped his forearm;

“Hey” Baekhyun grinned up at him “So, that drink you promised?”

“Ah yes, of course- coming right up.” Expertly Chanyeol tugged out the bottle of their finest scotch, pouring just the right amount before sliding it across to the smaller.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it this time, I don’t want Youngjae taking it out of your wages or anything” Baekhyun grinned up at him, examining the drink and taking a light sip while handing over a few notes, definitely more than was required.

“This... this is a bit much... for the drink I mean” Chanyeol stuttered out, ready to hand back the additional amount when Baekhyun lightly curled his fingers over his outstretched hand;

“Consider it a tip for remembering my second favourite drink”

Chanyeol’s brain short-circuited momentarily, freezing at the skin on skin contact and the light twinkle in Baekhyun’s eyes, silver hair fringing his forehead in light sweeps, droopy puppy eyes blinking out from underneath.

 _Fuck_. He had to respond- say something- _anything_. Baekhyun didn’t let go of his hand, biting his lip lightly and the motion was enough to send the taller’s heart directly to heaven. Who had created a man so perfect- one who could be deemed to have been crafted by the gods and placed upon the earth like a treasure.

“Second?” Chanyeol pondered out loud finally- he could recall nearly word for word their last conversation, having replayed it over a million times over in his head.

“Well, the Tequila Sunrise was quite a hit last time” Baekhyun chuckled lightly “Although, scotch was the right choice for today... I won’t say this to anyone else, but I’m a little nervous.”

“What? Why?” The sheer volume of Chanyeol’s voice and his obvious shock was enough for Baekhyun to retract his hand, a little puzzled.

“Because, I have to go up there and sing... in front of all the people at this bar and in the lounge... it’s honestly daunting.” He smiled meekly, a cracked reflection of his usually confident persona.

“That’s stupid” Chanyeol blurted out, quickly waving his hands in front of him at Baekhyun’s displeased expression, quietening the little voice that loved the way Baekhyun scrunched up his nose and knotted his eyebrows when he wasn’t happy. It was adorable.

One man shouldn’t have this much control over his heart.

“I mean... you’re incredible. Up there on the stage and away from it” Chanyeol blushed, once again busying himself with wiping across the bar front “Your voice is the nicest and sweetest thing I’ve ever heard and your version of Sarah Vaughan’s Misty? Wow. Honestly, it gets me a little teary every time. I mean it’s nothing compared to your rendition of My Man, but holy fuck you can sing anything. Your voice is meant to be heard.”

Chanyeol catches himself rambling, blush staining his face so hard that he ducks his head into his palms having nowhere else to hide. “Sorry, that’s probably too much, I know I sound insane. I just spend so much time in this bar and I-”

“No, Chanyeol” Baekhyun’s looking at him softly, own face obscured slightly by the dimmed lights of the bar “Don’t apologise, that’s probably the nicest thing anyone has said to me. I really needed that.” The smaller’s voice faltered before a small smile reappeared “You really seem to know your jazz singers though- that’s not all too common?”

The taller laughed sheepishly, setting down the cloth and propping his arms against the counter “It’s partly from spending so much time in this bar. We get a lot of jazz singers... none that quite match your talent though, so you don’t have to worry. But, I really like music in general...”

He paused before his next confession, he’s already told Baekhyun how much he loves his voice, he might as well spit it out “I started learning Misty on the piano actually, I wouldn’t say it’s very good but, it sounds something like it”

There was a look in Baekhyun’s eye, like he was completely enamoured with the words spilling out of beautiful rounded lips “I’d like to hear it? If that’s not completely unreasonable?”

“No! I mean I can... but it’s not very good and someone of your talent shouldn’t have to listen to that.”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo voice called out, cropping around the corner of the stage “We’re all set up and ready for the mic checks, are you coming?”

Baekhyun nodded back and motioned that he’d be there. He stood up, finishing his drink, seconds away from walking away when he gently took Chanyeol’s hand, squeezing it lightly “You’ll listen to my set right?”

 _Of course, of course I will, I’m in love with you- how could I not_. Chanyeol would have said, but instead he nodded emphatically, vocal chords paralysed with the warmth of Baekhyun’s skin seeping against his own.

He was deciding it was okay for one man to have such a hold on his heart, squeezing it so painfully hard and never letting go. It was okay if Baekhyun teased him with such a light in his eyes, because Chanyeol would always return it, with soft pink-tinted cheeks.

In the following weeks, speaking to Baekhyun was scarce. The man would wave as he walked in, rushing out immediately after only to return a few nights later and repeat the same.

Chanyeol had nearly given up all hope when Baekhyun had come into the lounge and bar three weeks later, looking completely dishevelled and distraught.

“My entire band is stuck in Oregon because of the rain.” He overheard him speaking to Youngjae, who simply shook his head and explained he would either have to do it alone or cancel the set.

“I can’t cancel the set Youngjae, don’t be ridiculous.” Baekhyun huffed and the manager had shrugged, walking back to his office and advising Baekhyun best figure something out.

He didn’t know where the courage came from, maybe it had been sitting dormant, desperate to speak to Baekhyun these past few weeks but the words were echoing across the bar before he could stop himself “Hey, silver star- I could play for you?”

Baekhyun’s head snapped up from where he had nearly curled into a ball on one of the lounge chairs. “What? Chanyeol- you’d... you’d do that?”

“I can’t say I’ll be any good... but it’s worth a try right?” He smiled as reassuringly as he could and Baekhyun bounced up from his chair, rearing round the bar and grabbing Chanyeol in a tight hug.

“Honestly you’ll be amazing- this... you’re a life saver. I just... thank you so much.” Baekhyun blinked up at him “Even if it’s just the piano, it’ll be so much better than being up there alone... I don’t think I could do it alone.”

Spurred on by the affection that Baekhyun was pouring onto him for his heroic (and now that the adrenaline was dying down, _stupid_ ) move, he gave Baekhyun’s hand a light squeeze “You’re never alone on that stage, I’m always down here- pouring drinks and warbling along to the lyrics as best as I can”

It makes Baekhyun laugh through his teary haze, fingers not letting go of the taller’s “Come on, let’s get you on that piano and do a few test runs. You go and warm up and I’ll speak to Youngjae, maybe Dae and his boyfriend can cover your shift in return?”

Baekhyun waltzed off and Chanyeol made his way onto the stage. The place he dreamed of being but had never dared to set foot on, he was already being ridiculous just for agreeing to play with Baekhyun, but thinking he could ever do this alone... if Baekhyun couldn’t, there was no chance for him.

Zoning out the rest of the world, the bustle of the catering staff in the back of the lounge and Baekhyun’s excited voice in Youngjae’s poorly lined office walls, he focused on the piano, on the hours he had spent learning and re-learning, fine tuning and amending as he listened by ear to every song he enjoyed. It was not surprising that a lot of them were ones that had been sung by those precious cupid-bow lips.

Closing his eyes, he focused his energy on the keys, effortlessly sliding his fingers across them- his height had also equalled long fingers which made playing all the more efficient. He focused on the words how he remembered them, how they made him feel when Baekhyun sang- the little snag in his heart at the troubled lyrics, and the warmer ones lighting up a subtle heat inside him. He could have been playing for twenty seconds or hours, he wouldn’t have been able to tell, the only thing snapping him out of his musical episode was Baekhyun’s shocked gasp;

“Holy _fuck_ ” Even when he cursed he was so stunning, jaw dropping open “Holy... Christ, Chanyeol... you fucking liar!”

“W-what?” Chanyeol managed back, eyes wide- when had he lied?

“You said you’d be terrible- b-but you’re amazing- actually, literally amazing. You might be better than Donghyun, I mean he’s good but you play with so much emotion.” He whispered awed, face flushing like the taller’s had only a few weeks earlier, over a much similar conversation “You... I wish I’d heard you play before now, you’re a natural”

Chanyeol accepted the compliments as gracefully as he could, stuttering through every ‘thank you’ and ‘no, it’s not that good’ he could as Baekhyun praised him repeatedly.

The smaller stopped for a second, eyes focusing just on Chanyeol before he snapped himself away, small smile returning “Should we try a song?”

Chanyeol only nodded, refusing to let go of the spark he felt crawling up his spine so rapidly and into his chest like an infection, spreading quickly and eagerly across his limbs.

After the set and the roaring applause from drunkards and listeners alike, Baekhyun didn’t let of Chanyeol’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they bowed.

Chanyeol promised himself it was okay, that his heart would stop shaking and his body wouldn’t feel so distant.

He had done it, and Baekhyun was so happy.

Between working full time and being a student, it was no surprise when Chanyeol woke up the following week completely nauseous, body unable to move and appetite utterly obliterated.

He had barely managed to call into work on the first day, mumbling something about feeling like he was dying before tossing his phone across the room and drifting back into a deep sleep.

It was around the third day of the illness where he had enough lucidity to remember his housemate Sehun coming to check up on him before leaving for his own work, leaving a fresh bottle of water and letting him know about something or the other that Chanyeol honestly didn’t have the capacity to understand, a fever burning him inside and out.

It felt nice to be lying in bed, even if he couldn’t breathe or see- it felt nice to be dreaming of the cooling touch Baekhyun’s hands could lend him, cupping his face and pressing against his forehead. Even in moments like this, Baekhyun was the first person to come to mind.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay? You’ve been moaning out in pain?” A familiar voice echoed out to him from the other side of his closed eyelids. It almost sounded like this wasn’t a dream, as if Baekhyun was here... except, why would he be?

“Chanyeol, you need to drink some water for me, please?” The voice spoke once more, angelic as always, hands smoothing across Chanyeol’s toned shoulders down his arms. The motion set fireflies off in Chanyeol’s gut and he sat upright at a startling pace, the flurry of movement causing the smaller male to stumble back.

“Baekhyun- _oh god_...” He rasped out, his brain was hurting so badly and sitting up had made him both feel sickly and dizzy, unable to comprehend the current situation “Wha-what are you...?”

The energy drained from his body and Baekhyun lightly guided him back down “I’m taking care of you. I spoke to your roommate Sehun, and he said he’d be back in a few hours. You’re absolutely burning up and you’re sheets are soiled with sweat Chanyeol, you’ve been lying like this for nearly two hours.”

Baekhyun sounded concerned- genuinely concerned for Chanyeol’s wellbeing and the other wonders why? Why would Byun Baekhyun, the most perfect human being to exist care about him, lowly bartender Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun was an artist, a _star-_ a distant piece of Chanyeol’s heart that he knew he would never get back.

“W-why?” Chanyeol managed to croak out, silently grateful for the bottle of water Baekhyun handed him with a soft pat to his arm.

“Why am I here?”

“Yes, and why come to look after me? I mean you sing at the bar I work at, I didn’t think you’d notice that I wasn’t there- we’re not exactly friends?”

If Chanyeol had been well enough, he would have probably punched himself for the twisted expression of pain that flitted across the smaller’s face, hands wringing together nervously.

“I... I wanted to help. I was worried when Youngjae said you were sick”

The thing was Baekhyun was worried. He liked Chanyeol more than he would care to admit, and seeing the taller looking so small and swathed in soaking sheets was something that made his heart crumble.

“I mean... you played with me, I guess that makes us something” Baekhyun managed in a small voice, fighting the hurt that climbed in alongside the words.

It could have been the delirium or maybe Chanyeol was really good at sounding out if he had offended people, but the taller flung out an arm wildly to latch onto Baekhyun’s wrist, slowly and painfully rolling his body over and blinking open tired eyes;

“I’m sorry. For troubling you like this and making you worry” Despite the fever, the eyes were sincere, wide and chocolate brown “And for saying we’re not friends, I’d like to be... when I’m not dying like this.”

He swallowed thickly “Thank you for being here and caring. I don’t think anyone but Sehun does really.”

Baekhyun smiled at that, Chanyeol was a pure soul- eager and playful but overall just wanting to be loved. And there was something in Baekhyun dying to give that love;

“We’ll talk about it more when you’re not a reflection of a corpse Chanyeol” Baekhyun stood up, gently untangling Chanyeol’s fingers from his wrist “Now, I’m going to cook up some warm food to get your appetite going.”

The thought of Baekhyun making him food made him both nauseous because he really didn’t think he could stomach leaning over his toilet bowl for another night and light-headed because holy shit, the man of his dreams was cooking for him?

Feeling a wave of sleepiness take over him, Chanyeol allowed himself to drift off, body succumbing to the heat of the duvets under him.

He woke up a few hours later still feeling like death itself but actually able to move for once, he glanced around for Baekhyun, only to find the smaller male curled against the bed-frame while he sat on the floor, sleeping soundly.

The moment Chanyeol’s feet touched the floor, Baekhyun had blinked his eyes open, wrinkling up his nose lightly before getting to his feet.

“Sit that ass down, you’re not moving” Baekhyun managed out, voice thick with sleep and unable to filter his words.

Chanyeol pouted at the smaller male who only chuckled. “I’ll get you something to eat and some more medication, is that okay?”

Nodding, Chanyeol let his eyes follow Baekhyun out of the door, the shapely figure with hips swaying, thick thighs, slim waist... it would be a sin to look at pure Byun Baekhyun, with his angelic voice and think such filthy thoughts... but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t thinking them.

It was all he had been thinking about, besides kissing those glossed lips. Why was Baekhyun always so beautiful?

“Are you done staring?” There was a smug note in Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol’s blush leaving no room for excuses but a small apology from his lips.

The smaller had come back into the room holding a bowl of aromatic noodle soup and some tablets “Now I can’t take all the credit here- Sehun went out and got the meds after his lectures and Kyungsoo- you know the man you met a while back, he owns his own restaurant with his partner, he offered to make you this while you were ill”

“Kyungsoo made this for me? B-but we’ve only met once?” Chanyeol stuttered out, taking the bowl with obvious thanks.

“Ah, well...” Baekhyun rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, a red tint sweeping across his cheeks “I might have mentioned you a few times to them, you know, that I think you’re great and sweet- and maybe a little adorable”

Baekhyun was looking at Chanyeol with the brightest eyes, biting his lip and his fingers fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve, looking more nervous now that the words were just sitting in the air.

“You think I’m adorable?” Chanyeol echoed, unable to help how his eyes widened, stomach flip-flopping once again and not because of the illness.

“I do. I have done since I saw you first” Baekhyun glanced down at the ground “You were so busy and absolutely shrouded by people, but you were so charming to every single one- and your smile... who couldn’t be in love with your smile?”

Baekhyun might have meant the world to Chanyeol but right now he was staring at him like he was an alien from outer space.

“Me?” He yelped “You... I didn’t even think you had noticed me... until that night I made you a drink? And I embarrassed myself in front of you”

“Of course I saw you Chanyeol, you’re six foot tall, you look incredible- like it’s a simple white shirt and slacks, but you make me want to rip them off you. And when you got all nervous making me that drink, I was sure I just wanted you all to myself” Baekhyun smiled, fingers reaching forward to cup Chanyeol’s warm cheeks “I thought I couldn’t be with anyone else, because no one else is as lovely as you are.”

“You like _me_?” Chanyeol pushed out, mind working around the fact that the man he had fallen head over heels for, the one with silver hair and dazzling grey-blue eyes, the very one standing in front of him, liked him. “I... I’ve been head over heels for you since you came in and sang. You’re so... s-so beautiful- I can’t believe you like me...”

Baekhyun stepped closer so he was no stood between Chanyeol’s legs where the taller was sat on the bed, leaning his forehead against Chanyeol’s “You better believe it Park Chanyeol, I don’t risk getting ill for just anyone... but for you- clumsy, sweet Chanyeol, I think I’d do anything.”

He leaned forward pressing soft lips against welcoming ones, licking gently against the seam before pushing past, thumbs caressing the warm skin of Chanyeol’s cheeks, feeling the other reciprocating the kiss with just as much feeling, desperate for more.

Chanyeol pulled back first, looking dazed “W-wait, you’re going to get sick too... you need to sing a-and I-”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun deadpanned, effectively cutting him off with another light peck “Shut up and just enjoy this, because I want this... do you?”

Not answering, the taller pulled Baekhyun against him, pushing his face against the cream jumper Baekhyun was wearing, nuzzling the material “Of course I do, I just don’t want you to be unwell too.”

Baekhyun only lightly threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair “Fine, once you’re better though, I’m going to take you on a real date with some real kisses.” The smaller pouted, clearly not happy at having to postpone their make-out session and it was Chanyeol’s turn to stifle his laugh;

“You’re so cute... I can’t believe this. Wait, I’m not actually dead or dreaming right?”

Baekhyun smacked his arm lightly, with an eye roll “No, although if you keep lying in your sweat and not eating anything, you might be. Finish your soup.” He stopped to look at his watch with a grimace “I’m going to have to leave soon, I still have to perform tonight, but we’ll... we’ll talk about this properly when you’re back on your feet okay?”

Chanyeol nodded as Baekhyun retrieved fresh sheets under his instruction and covered the taller “Sleep well lovely, I’ll see you in a few days okay?”

The taller only nodded, sleep capturing him once more, only this time his dreams were filled with a situation that was actually real.

It was a few days later when Chanyeol finally managed to make it into work, feeling finally refreshed and not as sluggish as he had the past few days.

“Thank god you’re here!” Yixing, the bar-tender who had been covering his shifts greeted, hugging him and patting his back “I heard you were so unwell, it’s nice to see you looking okay again, you need to take better care of yourself Chanyeol!”

The taller laughed, patting Yixing’s shoulder “Ever the worrier Yixing. Don’t worry I had someone to look after me”

“Who? Sehun? I don’t think he counts” Yixing rolled his eyes, forever having a problem with the young housemate, although Chanyeol was ninety-nine percent sure he liked him, but did not want to admit it. They would figure it out.

“Not Sehun” He rebutted “Just a popular silver haired jazz singer”

Yixing’s gawped “You’re telling me Byun Baekhyun- adorable _, hot_ , angel-voice Baekhyun came to look after you? You’re lying!”

“I’m not... it was... surreal. I thought I was having a fever dream, but honestly, he made me noodle soup and helped me take my medication” He remembered back to the day Baekhyun had been there, he hadn’t heard from him since. Sure they had kissed, but they didn’t have each other’s numbers and if Baekhyun didn’t appear in the bar there was no way of Chanyeol knowing how the smaller man was.

The older man looked startled “Wow, Byun Baekhyun... I mean, the guy you’ve been googly-eyeing ever since he walked into the place took care of you- you lucky bastard”

 _You have no idea_. Chanyeol wanted to retort, but instead kept his smug thoughts and the feeling of those beautiful lips all to himself- this was just for him and Baekhyun.

_Now, tell them how it all went wrong._

It had been weeks since Chanyeol had gotten better, coming onto a month, yet he had only seen Baekhyun once, the smaller once again in a hurry- shooting him an adorable eye-smile before he was dashing away once again.

Since that night, Baekhyun might has well have been a vision.

Having had enough, he finally confronted his manager a few days later “Sir, I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but I haven’t seen Baekhyun around lately?”

“Oh?” Youngjae raised his eyebrows up “He didn’t tell you? He won’t be singing here anymore- Baekhyun got scouted on his last night, and had an audition the following morning. A big agency picked him up with the promise of a record deal- it’s been that young man’s dream since he could pick up a mic to sing”

What.

Wait, _what_?

Chanyeol’s heart thundered loudly, blood pumping in his ears “So...he can still come here though right?”

It was a stupid question only mirrored by Youngjae’s firm shake of the head “This is why you’re our dear bartender Chanyeol, and not a musician. Baekhyun will be practicing in England while he’s with the agency. Contracts are normally 1 or 2 years before the artist gets to decide what they want to do. He’s long gone now, probably singing his heart out to millions soon”

The pride he should have felt at Baekhyun’s achievement was flushed out by the fact that his heart was breaking. Baekhyun had confessed to him... told him he liked him, kissed him even and then just... _left_?

Nodding and thanking his manager with a numb mind, he turned back to his job behind the bar, eyes never leaving the drinks, too scared to glance up to the stage and not see Baekhyun there- not see him ever again.

And he worked like that until his mind no longer saw people, just funnels for alcohol, bodies who craved a drink and respite from the cruel, heart-breaking world just as much as Chanyeol did.

He graduated but it didn’t mean much, smiling against the photographs while his mother and sister clung onto him in pride. A degree in Music and Arts didn’t feel so good when he never wanted to pick up another musical instrument again, when he didn’t want to hear his own voice or any other voice for that reason- because of _that_ man.

He still worked in the same bar while he applied for jobs, still sat with the same people. He tried to keep in touch with Yixing and Sehun as much as possible for his own mental sanity. He had even bumped into Kyungsoo and his tanned boyfriend, Jongin in their restaurant at one point, but his gaunt face and tired eyes had showed little recognition, heart completely crushed and distant to the outside world even if Kyungsoo’s own had widened in shock.

He was realising now that it hadn’t been okay for one man to have such a hold on his weak heart, because without even realising it he had lifted it up and ruined it into dust.

It was a few more months before Chanyeol got the first good news of that year, he had received a job at a prestigious agency- it wasn’t a big position but it was a start. A part-time internship which paid minimal and focused on providing experience wasn’t the best but it took his mind away from the depressing feeling that had been following him around.

“We work with some of the best artists all around the world, but Seoul is their home.” The woman, Tessa looked at him with kind eyes “They all come back here eventually”

Chanyeol only returned a feeble smile, only a shadow of the man he was and passion he once had.

Music had been his life, he had devoted every waking hour to learning and mastering an instrument, to writing out heartfelt lyrics from genuine experiences to producing little tracks that sounded awful but made his body feel light... but _now_... now he didn’t want to hear anything more, he wanted to shroud himself in silence and live life like a mute, he would wake up and walk to work without a spring in his step, fall asleep listening to white-noise.

It was the only thing he could do to take away the pain of that stunning voice that had captured him, lured him in, made him feel so good and so happy that his heart ached... it was the only thing he could do to make sure he never heard that voice again.

He convinced himself this was the path to bringing back the old him, the one who loved without a thought and would throw himself at anything... the one who loved Byun Baekhyun unconditionally, even if he wasn’t there.

Finishing at the agency for the day wasn’t the end of his daily ordeal, it simply meant getting home for the quickest shower of his life and dashing off once again to the jazz bar and lounge to pour drinks for the next seven hours.

As he poured a few final drinks for the patrons still loitering around the bar front, he crouched down to fix some glasses, standing up once again only to stumble back in shock.

“Hi.” The voice was so small, but the face was the same, the eyes just as mesmerising “Are you still serving?”

Chanyeol couldn’t breathe- the person he had been running from in his own mind for months was standing in front of him, breathing the same air, with those elegant fingers tracing small patterns against the counter top “I... no.”

“No?” Baekhyun blinked back at him. Gone was his silver hair replaced by a dark red, that suited his fair skin, a line of kohl around those droopy puppy eyes making him look more sexy than adorable.

“No. I can’t serve you” Chanyeol pushed out, his words knocking the tentative smile right from Baekhyun’s face.

“Right. I understand.” Baekhyun stood up “I’m just here to do a set Chanyeol, you don’t have to look so terrified.”

But he wasn’t.

He wasn’t terrified- angry maybe, lost, betrayed- a little. But still irrevocably in love.

He was still in love, even if the things he thought had attracted him to Baekhyun initially had changed, the feisty, elegant, beautiful man was still there- with his teasing smile and soft skin, with his long lashes and dainty fingers- Byun Baekhyun was still as magical as ever.

“No.” Chanyeol repeated, it seemed to be the only word leaving his lips as Baekhyun walked towards the stage steps. He pushed past the burning in his lungs, Baekhyun had left once and he reappeared here out of the blue without an explanation, now was his only chance to close the gaping hole in his chest.

“No- you don’t get to say you understand.” He gripped the smaller’s wrist before he could climb the steps, tugging him back “It’s not fair. You _left_ , you left without a word- you told me you liked me and then I never saw you again. How do you expect me to feel?”

“Happy that I’m here again?” Baekhyun said softly, shaking off Chanyeol’s feeble grip, the giant would never hurt him.

He sighed taking in the pained expression “I’m sorry Chanyeol, I really am. The way I felt about you... and the way I felt about music. I needed to follow my dreams, I had to, and you... I couldn’t ask you to wait, it was better that you thought I had disappeared or that you hated me than asking you to wait for god knows how long. How would that have been fair.”

Chanyeol stomped his foot, he knew he was seeming more and more like a child, but could he be blamed when Byun Baekhyun stood a foot shorter than him but with confidence and personality ten times the size of what he had “Well none of _this_ was fair- not to me at least. You got to live your dream- still get to live your dream. I... I don’t think I’ve picked up an instrument since you left, I couldn’t sing or play or... anything.” His voice trailed off in a whisper “It’s not fair because even though you didn’t ask me to... I waited for you.”

He hears Baekhyun’s sniffle before he sees the tears “You’re an idiot. Why would you wait when I left you without an explanation?”

“Because...” Chanyeol chokes out, his own tears threatening to overwhelm him “Because it’s you, silver star- Byun Baekhyun, angelic singer, with the most amazing voice. The voice that I fell in love with when I first heard it singing ‘My Man’... the man that I fell in love with the more I watched-”

He hadn’t even reached the end of his sentence when Baekhyun gripped his shirt, tugging him down, lips clashing together and lighting up an infamous spark, the spark that Chanyeol was sure had died out long ago and could not be reignited again.

“I _love_ you. While I was training all I could think about was you- every practice, every lyric...everything I just wanted to make you proud even though I had left you. I just wanted to run back and curl into your arms when things got tough... I’m really sorry” Baekhyun managed out, panting after their kiss.

“I don’t care that you left me. I don’t really, just please don’t leave without telling me again. Please, you don’t know how hard these months were for me thinking you didn’t care.”

Baekhyun kissed all over Chanyeol’s face, peppering it lightly “I do care, I care so much I swear- I was blinded by a dream... but the only dream I want to live out is with you. Whether it’s singing with you, playing with... making love to you... I’ll call the agency and tell them I want out and-”

“Are you _mad_?” Chanyeol squeaked, eyes widening “I m-mean, Baek, you can’t do that- you didn’t work so hard for an agency to notice you just to give it up because we kissed twice. I’ll be here. I’ll wait for you, I’ll love you with all my heart and support you as much as I can.”

“Really, you’d be okay with me going again?” Baekhyun asked softly, eyes blinking up.

“Yes, of course. Anything for you” Chanyeol kissed his forehead, sighing contently and completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a shift, despite the night having dwindled down. He paused and looked at Baekhyun “I do have one request though?”

“Yes, anything?” Baekhyun asked eagerly, hands squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers lightly with nerves;

“For the love of god, can I have your phone number?” He laughed- the situation and its obscure hilarity finally overtaking him “I just... I’m not sure I could take another six months without hearing your beautiful voice.”

Baekhyun giggled, pulling him down for a kiss “Okay, I’ll give you my number, as long as I get to take you out on a date too?”

Chanyeol grinned, the most he had smiled in months “Okay, that I can accept- now that you’re a hotshot, I’m expecting you to pull out all the stops.”

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes, smacking his arm lightly and motioning for him to go back to his shift “We’ll talk properly later- maybe over a nice sushi dinner?”

For a day that had started off as miserable as the rest, the end was not what he had expected.

Dinner was as amazing as could be expected with his love sat opposite him, smiling adorably as he gripped a little piece of unagi between his chopsticks- all Chanyeol could do was be completely enchanted.

He had spent months on end wishing to forget about Baekhyun, when in reality all he needed was the smaller man back in life to complete what he had started- to give him a definite answer.

Baekhyun placed down his chopsticks with a sigh “I know I said it before, but I really am sorry I didn’t say anything. I was a coward running away like that, but I was running from myself too. I thought if I didn’t say anything you would hate me and choose to never think about me, or at least forget about me. I just couldn’t bear the thought of ever making you upset Chanyeol, but I did that through my own stupidity anyway.”

Chanyeol reached out and linked their fingers “Yeah it was pretty stupid. But I get it Baekhyun, you don’t have to worry. I love you and I’m not mad, not any more- I’m just glad I waited even though it felt crappy, because fuck, I have you now and it’s the best I’ve felt in months. At least this time when you leave, I won’t find out from my manager three weeks later. ”

Baekhyun flinched at the thought “Fuck, I’m the worst. I really love you too, more than anything, believe me when I say I never stopped thinking about you- when I reached back here I barely dropped my things off at the hotel before I came to the bar- I missed you so much Chanyeol...I... let me make it up to you?”

“You already are with this extravagant and expensive sushi restaurant. Like honestly thank you, my poor bank account would have been suffering in this place” Chanyeol was about to babble on about the food when he felt Baekhyun’s foot skim along the inside of his calf, sending shivers down his spine.

“I mean, let me really make it up to you.” Baekhyun bit his lip with a smug smile, the effect he had on Chanyeol was as clear as day as the other became incredibly flustered, instinctively squeezing his thighs together. Baekhyun reached across the table with elegant hands, picking up and piece of sushi and sliding it into his mouth, rescinding his finger with a wet _pop_.

“ _F-fuck_.” Chanyeol breathed out, swallowing heavily “When you say make it up to me... do you mean tease me effortlessly in a swanky place like this.”

Baekhyun chuckled “Mm, it’s tempting but you’ve suffered enough so I’ll play nice” He leaned further to grip Chanyeol’s tie and pull him into a heated kiss, regardless of the prying eyes of the neighbouring tables. He couldn’t care less, neither of them could when tonight would be the night he would get to have the loveliest man all to himself, to make him his own.

“Let’s go Yeol” Baekhyun grinned, standing up and beckoning Chanyeol to follow.

“W-what? Now?” Chanyeol stuttered out, scampering after Baekhyun’s broad back, the meal already paid for. Fuck, Baekhyun was hot when he was dominating like this, just the same as when he made Chanyeol into a flustered mess with a few carefully placed words.

“My hotel is only down the road from here...” Baekhyun panted, hands intertwined with Chanyeol’s as they ran together.

“You planned this huh?” Chanyeol huffed, as they finally stopped in front of a grand Marriot Hotel. “Holy crap this place looks...”

“You can look at the place later, believe me the beds inside are even nicer, and when we’re naked on them-”

“Fuck okay, okay, get us in”

Dashing in Baekhyun punched for the lift, clambering inside and heading up the minute the doors were closed. The smaller cornered Chanyeol against the steel, wrapping his arms around his neck to draw him in for soft kiss, moulding his lips against the taller’s like he’d been so desperate for the last few months.

“Room 614” Baekhyun led them down a hallway, swiping his card and pushing Chanyeol through the door, reconnecting their lips once more.

Using all his strength, he shoved the taller back against the bed, letting him tumble down, “Strip, I’ve been dying to see you like this for months.”

“You could have come back earlier and saved us both a bit of time” Chanyeol bit back but had already begun undoing his tie and shirt buttons, jacket shrugged off on the floor.

“Fuck you’re so sexy like this” Baekhyun mumbled clambering on top of the taller and letting the material of his slacks brush against Chanyeol’s prominently hard cock letting him whimper.

“Please Baek- come on.” Chanyeol whined out, the smaller smirking but heeding the plea by leaving a plethora of kisses along his collarbones and chest.

“So hot Chanyeollie, can’t wait to be inside you, to hear you making all those wonderful sounds wrapped so tightly around my cock” Baekhyun hissed, nails dragging deliciously along the taller’s chest and over his nipples, Chanyeol moaning out in fervour.

“Lay down, baby, I’ve got some lube in my suitcase.”

“Uh Baek” Chanyeol mumbled out, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist as he hopped off his lap “I haven’t... bottomed with anyone so...”

Baekhyun cooed at that, lips pressing forward against Chanyeol’s lips and then against his cheeks “I’ll be gentle with you, I promise, I won’t hurt you- not like this, not ever again.”

He hurried to find the lube, turning around to find Chanyeol now sprawled on the bed, eyes closed as he loosely jacked himself in his hand, his large palm engulfing his cock as he tugged.

It was a sight to behold.

Sweaty flushed skin under the warm bedside lamps, Chanyeol’s tinted cheeks with parted lips, hair trapped to his forehead and muscles spiking under his body and in his arms with every pull.

He really had missed out on this for months.

“Okay baby, lift your legs up for me” Baekhyun whispered, stroking Chanyeol’s inner thigh when he obeyed without argument, long limbs pressing against his chest to expose a tight, untouched rim.

Baekhyun dragged a finger lightly across it, feeling it flutter against his digit, Chanyeol moaning out softly at the pressure. Feeling his gut coil with anticipation- with need- Baekhyun wasted no more time in pouring some lube onto his fingers, working gently to ease one finger in, layering kisses against Chanyeol’s calves now hooked onto his shoulders.

“So beautiful like this, fuck I could look at you like this every day, Chanyeol”

“Mmm B-Baek, please... m-more” Chanyeol stuttered out, voice shaking as a result of the one finger toying him open.

Twisting the digit once and then twice, Baekhyun added a second, curling them up before spreading them slightly, repeating the scissoring motion just to watch Chanyeol’s back arch up off the bed, cock curved against his stomach in its swollen, red glory.

“So pretty sweetheart” Baekhyun praised, working a third finger in with purpose, wanting to find the spot that would take away the burn he knew Chanyeol was feeling, to watch those parted lips and raspy voice beg for him.

Twisting and curling his fingers once again, he knew he had found it when Chanyeol’s eyes widened in bliss, looking completely winded as his jaw dropped open in shock, body trembling around his fingers.

“There a-again, p-please I _need_ -”

Silently, Baekhyun worked his fingers against that same spot, almost abusing it, Chanyeol writhing around in need as his body wracked through the pleasure, shaking through it. He had never felt anything like this.

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked gently removing his fingers and pushing Chanyeol’s legs up to his chest once more to see his tight hole clench around nothing but air. An emphatic nod from Chanyeol was all he needed to carry on, the taller completely dazed from being fingered alone.

“This is going to hurt a bit, if it gets too much tell me, okay?” Baekhyun whispered, letting Chanyeol crane up to leave kisses against his jaw and a sloppy kiss against his mouth, before lining himself up and pushing the tip inside.

The taller’s face contorted, breath catching in his throat at such a foreign sensation, legs tightening around Baekhyun to the point it was almost crushing.

“Breathe baby, I’ve got you, I won’t hurt you”

Relaxing as much as he could, Chanyeol tried to breathe through the feeling of slowly being stuffed full, being filled to the brim. He had almost completely blanked out when Baekhyun pushed in to the hilt, his groan echoing his satisfaction as being encompassed in his heat.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight.” Baekhyun hissed, rocking his hips lightly forward, cock brushing against the bundle of nerves that had Chanyeol’s toes curling suddenly, hips raising a fraction.

He took that as his sign, drawing his hips back further before pushing in, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol as the other began to elicit desperate moans and sobs, head thrashing to the side as Baekhyun quickened his pace, slipping in and out of him with an ease.

“God, you’re so g-good, so good” Chanyeol was mumbling in his haze, mind on another cloud and completely enamoured with the beauty of Baekhyun he hadn’t quite seen before.

Broad shoulders where muscles in his arms flexed to keep him on top of Chanyeol, a toned body- not complete but enough to see definition, curving around to a hard back. And those thighs, those thighs were what Chanyeol had only dreamed off gripping onto as he was fucked, those thighs were the same ones that would straddle him and while Baekhyun pressed enticing kisses against his lips- and those thighs were the ones now straining as Baekhyun fucked into him without mercy, eyebrows scrunching in his effort as he drove himself into that tight little hole.

“Such a beautiful boy just for me” He whispered out over Chanyeol’s sobs of pleasure, feeling the other clench around him, cock twitching against his stomach and Baekhyun reached down to curl his free hand around it, working it in his palm as he fucked him.

It was asplit second when Baekhyun ran his thumb over the slit of his cock that had Chanyeol tumbling over the edge, whole body spasming as the smaller pressed against the most sensitive nerves, body jumping at the sensation and cum spattering across his chest and stomach, his body heaving.

Clenching deliciously around the smaller, he sent Baekhyun falling too, gripping Chanyeol’s thighs with a force that was bruising as he rode out his orgasm through the tight ring of muscle, emptying inside him and promptly collapsing on top.

Shifting them into a more comfortable position, Baekhyun slipped out with a tender moan, reaching over for the tissues to wipe them both down, completely exhausted.

He combed the hair out of the taller’s eyes “How are you feeling baby? Was that too much?”

“It was perfect. Fuck you are stunning, have I ever mentioned that? Like really beautiful- I might be the luckiest guy in the world” Chanyeol babbled out, body chilling as he came down from his high.

Baekhyun laughed, the pretty sound echoing across the room as he draped the blanket over Chanyeol “You might have mentioned. Now sleep baby, if you need anything just wake me up”

For the first night in a long time, Chanyeol slept soundly- cocooned in the arms of the red-haired star he loved.

Waking up was a whole different disaster.

His whole body ached, his spine, his ass, his legs- he didn’t think Baekhyun had been especially rough but the aftermath felt like he had been run over from the waist down.

Twisting as best as he could, he turned to the other side of the bed to find it made up and empty.

A horrible feeling of dread crawled up inside his stomach, knotting in his throat. Baekhyun... he wouldn’t have left again without saying anything would he? He had promised not to hurt him again and yet...

Chanyeol often prided himself on being self-sufficient and independent, yet the hot tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Baekhyun having left him once again told another story. He couldn’t go through that again.

“Hey!” Baekhyun entered the room, eyes immediately falling upon a distressed Chanyeol. Quickly he set the tray he had bought with him down, along with a grocery bag, rushing to the taller’s side.

“Yeol? What happened sweetheart, I’m here- I didn’t leave, baby. I just went to get you some painkillers and some breakfast”

Stifling his little sob, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun once again relishing in the comfort he felt when the smaller was there. Like a home.

“I love you” He blurted out “Like I really... I really love you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes softened instantly, fingers cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks “Honey, I love you too. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t- I think, if I’m honest, I’ve loved you from the start”

They stayed like that for a moment, neither saying a word before Chanyeol jolted up, pain shooting along his body “Fuck- the internship at the agency- I’m going to be late!”

“What- what agency- Yeol calm down, you’re going to pull a muscle or worse, break something”

“It’s um... after you left I started work at an agency- X.O Entertainment, part time just for some experience. But they’re super strict there Baek, there’s so many people that want a place that they won’t hesitate to fire me!”

“It’ll be okay, just get dressed and I’ll drive you down, okay? Stop worrying”

Listening, Chanyeol quickly pulled on his work clothes, thanking god that he wore a suit to the dinner last night since he had no time to change. They quickly paid the tab and headed into Baekhyun’s car, an expensive Audi.

“Exactly how well did you do in England?”

“I trained hard and got released early” Baekhyun smiled “I even did a small tour in Japan and China.”

“Wha-” Chanyeol was about to question it further but they screeched to a halt outside of the building. He was already late, but the quicker he got in there, the more chance he had of not being fired on the spot.

He pressed a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before hopping out of the car and dashing into the building, completely missing the fact that Baekhyun had stepped out also and was following him inside.

“Chanyeol, you’re late” snarked his manager, eyeing up his dishevelled form “You know we don’t appreciate tardiness-”

He bowed at a perfect ninety degree angle even if it sent shooting pains along his spine “I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again Mrs Kim”

“Is that...” He heard his boss stutter, voice catching “That’s the prodigy that debuted after a month. Voice of an angel, even the vocal coaches were trying to learn from him. That’s Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol spun around and sure enough Baekhyun was stood there with a small, sheepish smile on his face “You forgot your lunch Yeol, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t go hungry and that I’ll see you at the bar later?”

“Yes of course, thanks Baek” Instinctively he leaned down as Baekhyun pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before pulling away;

“Sorry, I am being so rude. I’m Baekhyun.” He smiled, extending his arm out to Chanyeol’s manager “I do hope you excuse Chanyeol’s lateness today, it was my fault honestly, I hope you won’t reprimand him too much.”

“N-no of course not, Mr Byun Baekhyun.” Mrs Kim stuttered “It’s a pleasure to have you here, I didn’t know Chanyeol... knew you”

“Knew?” Baekhyun echoed with a soft smile “He’s already played with me on stage, I’m telling you he’s incredibly talented.”

With a soft wink to his boyfriend and a wave to an awed Mrs Kim, he walked out of the building.

“So Chanyeol, we can excuse the lateness...” Mrs Kim started “And how about we look for a role for you in our producing department, there’s a lot more scope for you there than copying papers down here.”

Chanyeol would make sure to thank Baekhyun a lot later, for letting his dreams come true.

It was later that night working at the bar when Baekhyun made his way onto the stage.

“Hi everybody, I’m Baekhyun- I’m sure some of you remember me.” He chuckled lightly at the whoops from the audience, letting his gaze drift to his taller boyfriend “A lot of special things have come from this place, my career, my life. But most importantly, someone special to me. Today, I’ve come back for one final set before I leave on a tour again and it starts off with a special song for the love of my life.” He paused taking a deep breath, feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him and immediately his nerves fell away “My Baby Just Cares For Me, by Nina Simone- I’m sure you all know it”

_“_ _My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places_

_Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Lana Turner's smile  
Is somethin' he can't see  
My baby don't care who knows  
My baby just cares for me”_

Humming along to the tune while he handed out his drinks, Chanyeol smiled softly.

He knows, he finally knows that it’s okay to give your heart to someone, let them hold it tight and squeeze and crush it, because if it’s meant to be- they’ll mend it, love it, nurture it into something even better.

So, even if his hands are busy doing something else, his eyes are focused on him, his only little silver star.

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reaading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank for the prompt, prompter it was an absolute delight to write! This fest fic is such a refreshing turn from my usual fics/submissions and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave your comments I'd love to know what you think! x


End file.
